coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6007 (20th April 2005)
Plot Shelley reads the survey of the Rovers which confirms that it is worth the asking price. Nathan has stayed the night with Tracy but leaves in a hurry in the morning. Candice fails to open the Salon on time, scalds Betty, is late from lunch and then insults the salon, saying it's only for pensioners and kids. Audrey sacks her. Jason tells Sean that he should pay the extra rent and has a go at him for sponging off Eileen. Eileen tells Sean to take no notice. Craig visits Angela. He is angry and tells her she should have told him the truth. Angela tries to explain why she lied. Angela begs Craig to go and see Katy. Fred tries to talk Audrey into going into partnership with him. Kelly wants to get Steve's attention. Janice and Fiz trick her and tell her the way to get him is to be full on. Kelly believes them and is all over him in the pub. Tracy and Liz see this and are annoyed. Joanne and Jessie like Nathan. Angela wants Father Thomas to talk to the police and tell them the truth, as she can't face it but he tells her only a statement from her will count. Betty is angry when she realises she is the last to hear about the sale of the pub. Eileen lends Sean money. Jason wasn't supposed to know but he works it out. Craig goes to see Katy. While he is there, she dies. Audrey tells Fred the deal is a 70/30 split and he accepts. Fred keeps on having to nip to the loo. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nathan - Ray Fearon *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Andrew Crawford *Father Thomas - Ian McElhinney Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and waiting area *Redford Prison - Cell and visiting area Notes *Final appearance of Lucy-Jo Hudson as Katy Harris. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Craig visits Katy at the hospital and begs his unconscious sister not to give up on her life; Candice gets sacked from the salon; and Shelley plans her future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,580,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2005 episodes